Compras de Natal
by Loki Lie's God
Summary: Natal se aproxima, Rukia quer fazer compras atrasadas... Parece que o moranguinho terá que ajudar...


Compras de natal

Compras de natal.

Não tinha explicação... Mulheres são compradoras compulsivas... Sendo ou não humanas, são todas iguais. Pede que lhes acompanhem nas compras, falando que comprarão apenas uma ou outra coisa, no fim, compram centenas de coisas inúteis! E, se você nega acompanhá-las, elas compram o shopping inteiro só de pirraça...

Pô, era quase natal e ele tinha que acompanhar aquela nanica nas compras atrasadas! Remexeu no bolso de seu sobretudo negro e apertou a caixinha... Queria lhe dar isso antes do natal, mas desse jeito não iria conseguir.

- Oe, Ichigo, o que você ta fazendo? – perguntou notando-o totalmente disperso.

- Nada... Falta comprar muita coisa ainda? – o braço direito estava dolorido de tantas sacolas, e a mão esquerda não saia do bolso.

- Falta mais uma ou outra coisa. – Rukia continuou andando.

- Ótimo, mais umas trinta ou quarenta coisas inúteis... – resmungou baixinho.

- Disse alguma coisa? – a voz melosa da garota fez um calafrio percorrer por sua espinha.

- Não... Nadinha. – sorriu amarelo.

- Oh, é dessa loja que me falaram. – saiu correndo e entrou em uma loja de roupas.

- Droga... – acompanhou a garota.

--

- Rukia... Vai demorar muito ainda? – resmungou soltando as sacolas no chão e controlando o impulso de sentar no mesmo... Rukia estava há, no mínimo, meia hora dentro daquele maldito provador.

- Não... Só mais uns dez minutinhos. – respondeu pela terceira vez na ultima meia hora. – Só falta um vestido pra experimentar.

- Tsch! – alongou-se... Estava todo dolorido... Controlar o hollow interior? Fácil... Derrotar os espada? Fácil... Derrotar Aizen? Fácil, fácil... Um dia inteiro de compras com aquela nanica? Insuportável.

- Ahh! – ouviu o muxoxo impaciente sair de dentro do provador e, irritado, resolveu entrar.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou e em seguida paralisou... O vestido negro encaixava-se perfeitamente na garota, denotando toda e cada curva de seu corpo. A fenda no lado esquerdo do vestido mostrava quase toda a perna dela, dando um toque sensual e o decote em V destacava os pequenos seios da garota... Aquele vestido havia sido feito para ela.

- Idiota! O que está fazendo aqui?? – corou, não queria que ela tivesse a visto naquele vestido antes do natal.

- Eu ouvi você resmungar, achei que estava com algum problema. – sorriu marotamente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- O... O que está fazendo? – gaguejou e se se encostou à parede do provador.

- Eu? – perguntou cínico. – Nada... – aproximou-se da garota e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

- P-Pare... – tentou resistir quando sentiu o perfume do garoto entorpecê-la... Resistência essa ignorada pelo garoto.

- Hm? – encostou seu corpo ao da pequena. – Disse alguma coisa? – aproximou-se perigosamente do rosto da garota.

- Eu disse... Pra você parar... – forçou-se a dizer, estava zonza pelo perfume do garoto e totalmente hipnotizada pelos olhos dele.

- Eu até poderia tentar... – sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas com você me puxando tão forte pelo pescoço, pode ser meio difícil. – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Hm? – notou que havia enlaçado o garoto pelo pescoço sem perceber, e estava exercendo uma considerável força para fazê-lo permanecer próximo o suficiente para que ela pudesse o sentir... Não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro.

- Ótimo... Ficou perfeito em você. – sorriu e se afastou um pouquinho.

- Hm? – perguntou confusa, então sentiu algo frio em seu pescoço. Ichigo havia colocado um colar em seu pescoço e ela nem havia notado.

Era um belo colar, com um fino cordão de prata e um pingente de borboleta, feita em ônix e ouro branco... Era lindo, e a cor negra do pingente combinava com o vestido e contrastava com sua pele alva.

- O que achou? – Ichigo perguntou impaciente, devido a demora de resposta da garota.

- Lindo... – tudo o que consegui dizer. Poderia até ter tentado falar algo mais, porem Ichigo a impediu. Selou gentilmente seus próprios lábios nos da morena e puxou-a novamente pela cintura. Lentamente o beijo ficou mais apaixonado e novamente Rukia enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. Entreabriu os lábios e no mesmo instante sentiu a língua quente de Ichigo invadir sua boca. A língua invasora explorava toda a boca da pequena, e por vezes massageava a língua da garota. Rukia sorriu durante o beijo e decidiu que realmente, ser passiva não era seu estilo... Resolveu atacar.

Empurrou e prensou Ichigo contra o espelho do provador e invadiu-lhe a boca com sua pequena e ágil língua. Ichigo riu quando sentiu as pequenas mãos da garota derrubar seu sobretudo no chão.

- Sabe que estamos num provador, não sabe? – perguntou zombeteiro.

- Sei sim. – voltou a beijá-lo.

- Opa... Então sabe o que isso significa, não? – perguntou tentando se afastar da garota antes que perdesse o controle.

- Sei... – colou ainda mais seu corpo ao do garoto e começou a brincar com os botões da camisa branca do garoto. – Significa que se não quisermos ser pegos, é melhor manter o silêncio. – sorriu divertida e notou os lábios do garoto curvarem-se em um sorriso malicioso.

- Hooo... Não esperava isso de você. – acariciou o rosto da garota e sorriu. Em seguida curvou-se e beijou-a profundamente. Sentiu as mãos ágeis da garota abrir sua camisa botão por botão e escorregou sua boca para o queixo da garota, desviando em seguida para o seu pescoço, atacando-a como se fosse um vampiro.

Rukia finalmente conseguiu abrir a camisa do garoto, jogando-a no chão do estreito provador. Afundou suas mãos nos cabelos alaranjados do garoto e segurou um gemido quando o garoto deu uma mordidinha em seu pescoço. Mas não resistiu a uma outra mordidinha, acompanhada de uma das mãos do garoto subir por sua perna esquerda.

- Ichigo... – gemeu o nome do garoto e o sentiu sorrir contra o seu pescoço.

- Hm? – perguntou cinicamente.

- E-Eu... – gaguejou novamente. Queria ele naquele exato momento e naquele exato lugar, mas não tinha forças para falar. Sentiu a língua do garoto brincar com o pingente de borboleta sem seu peito e gemeu novamente.

- Ichigo... – Ichigo ergueu-a no ar e a garota enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, sentindo que ela não era a única que não conseguia mais se segurar.

Então uma batida na porta do provador despertou-a.

- Madame... Precisa de alguma ajuda? – a voz feminina da atendente fez a garota tremer. Lembrou-se então que poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento.

- N-Não... eu estou... Ah... – gemeu sentiu uma das mãos de Ichigo apertar gentilmente um de seus seios. – Eu estou bem. – usou todo seu alto controle para não gemer alto.

- Tudo bem. – ouviu o som dos passos da atendente ao longe e relaxou novamente. Ichigo habilmente desfez-se do vestido negro da garota e brincou com a costura do soutien branco da garota, deixando-a impaciente.

- Ichigo, rápido... – as mãos trêmulas da garota tentavam desesperadamente desabotoar as calças do ruivo.

- Calma pequena... Temos todo o tempo do mundo. – tentava parecer calmo, porem a respiração pesada e as mãos trêmulas o denunciavam. Com uma das mãos desfez-se de suas calças, e com a outra, ajudou Rukia a se livrar de suas roupas intimas. Livrou-se da ultima peça de roupa que os separavam e seus olhos brilharam famintos quando observou Rukia, que corada pelo embaraço do que estava prestes a fazer em publico, conseguia ficar ainda mais bela.

- Pronta pequena? – posicionou seu membro e Rukia gemeu novamente... Ichigo não precisava de outra resposta.

A fez sua naquele momento e naquele lugar, um apertado e abafado provador em uma loja de roupas no meio do Shopping no centro de Karakura. Os gemidos abafados pelos lábios uns dos outros não advertiram ninguém do que estava se passando. Dessa vez Ichigo não se preocupou com a meia hora que passaram no provador.

--

- Vou levar esse. – Rukia mostrou o vestido negro para a atendente que fez uma leve reverencia e foi embrulhar o vestido. Ichigo sorriu de canto notando como Rukia corara ao falar com a atendente. Após o término das compras, eles foram para casa.

- Bem... – suspirou. – Finalmente acabaram as compras... – colocou novamente a mão no bolso esquerdo do sobretudo, onde a algum tempo atrás estava o colar que agora repolsava no pescoço de Rukia.

- É. – a garota murmurou meio distante.

- O que foi? – abriu a porta da casa e deixou a garota entrar.

- É que eu acho que esqueci de comprar alguns presentes. – deu de ombro.

- Se quiser... – enlaçou-a pela cintura e sorriu marotamente. – Eu posso te ajudar com o resto das compras amanhã. – ouviu Rukia rir e a beijou novamente...

É... Mulheres com certeza são compradoras compulsivas... Humanas, Shinigamis ou qualquer outra coisa... Mas Ichigo meio que agradecia aos Céus por isso.


End file.
